the_christmas_of_terror_creppypasta_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Christmas Of Terror
Hey! I'am Georgia Mpalafouti, when I was 18 years old, in Decmeber of 1983 me and 2 of my friends Jack and Michael decide to see how would it be if we were going to rob a rich family that was living in the mountain of our village, one night we decided to do it so I, Jack and Michael get in jack's car and Jack (who was driver) started to drive towards the mountain, Michael had bring masks with him so we can wore them and hide our identities in case one of the members of the family were going to see us. Michael told us to choose a mask, so Jack stopped the car so we can wore one, I wore a clown mask, Jack wore a Parrot mask and Michael wore a Jester mask, after that Jack started to drive again, I looked out of the window, as I was seeing the snow felling in the ground I felt the feeling of what was going to happen if we actually rob the family, if we managed to do it succesfully, what was going to happen in this case? Thousands of thoughts were in my mind this time, one of them was that I was going to be rich, however most of them were stupid thoughts about my future and stuff like that. A few minutes later we finally arrived outside of the family's house, Jack told us to be quiet, we get out of the car and slowly walked towards the door of the house, my adrenaline was on top, then I heard a strange sound from an abandoned villa near the family's house, I told the others about it however Michael told me that it was probably just the wind, when Michael tried to open the door, it was locked, Michael thought that the family probably hid the key in the garden as no car was on the house, so we all assumed that the family was on the carnival that a city had near our village, Michael quickly went to the garden and tried to find a key. I and Michael were waiting for him, some minutes later we heard a strange noise coming from the garden like someone was stabbed numerous times.We were both really scared by that point, so Michael took his flashlight and went to the garden to see what was happening, I decided to follow Michael to see what was happening however when we arrived on the garden we saw something that I honestly will never forget .A tall man, wearing a gardener's boiler suit and a santa claus mask, was stabbing Michael with his knife repeatedly, we quickly runned away however by now we had already caught the man's attention, we started to run as he was running after us.After sometime I and Michael thought the man lost us, we decided to go back in the car and get out of this place, however it the night was very dark by now, so Michael didn't really where we were going, Michael was really confused by all of that so he said to me that he was going to break one of house windows so we can get in and call the police, Michael grabbed a rock and throwed it in a window of the house, it broke, however then we realised that the killer had heard us however with the window broken we managed to get inside the house, we felt safe, Michael searched the house for a telephone but he didn't found one, so we decided to hide in the bathroom and get out when the morning was going to came or when the family was going to come back so we could seek help, we get in the bathroom and locked the door, everything was calm.We felt safe, until we heard someone knocking repeatedly on the door, I felt a chill in my spine, Michael told me to remain calm and then everything stopped, until the man grabbed a chainsaw and started to cut down the door! We were both screaming! A few seconds later the man broke the door, we saw him, I thought this was my final moment, however Michael started to fight with the man, and I thought that was my chance to escape, I quickly runned out of the bathroom, as I was running out of the house, I looked behind me and saw 2 men wearing turtle masks chasing me. As I was running, I saw a police car down the road, I runned towards it, 2 men get out of the car one of them was looking to be somewhere in his early 50s, the other man was a cop, they told me to get in the car and to stay calm then they also get in the car and the police man started to driving away.I told them everything that happened, and the man that was in his early 50s told that his name was Billy and that he was a doctor then he told me that last night 3 of his patients had escaped, one of them was Pericles, he told me that Pericles was the guy with the santa claus, I asked him why Pericles was in the asylum in the first place and he said that when Pericles was 8 years old he killed his brother and when he was 13 years old he killed another patient in the asylum, suddenly the police car hitted something and we crashed in a tree, we get out of the car, only to see that Pericles was following the police car and now he was chasing us with a chainsaw, we started to run away, then we see a mini-bus passing, it stopped and we quickly get in, I felt safe, finally safe after all of that, I decided to look of the back window of the mini-bus and saw Pericles, slowly walking behind us and then I understand that this was just the Beginning.